1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, it relates to an electronic device packaged in such a form that can be mounted with the substrate surface being contacted, and to a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technology for mounting a device with a surface being in contact with a substrate surface is disclosed in an article entitled "How to Use Surface Mount Technology" published by Jerry Mullen et al., the staff of the Texas Instruments Information Publishing Center, 1984.
FIG. 1 is a schematic elevational view showing one example of a conventional electronic device of this kind and FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the structure of leads of the electronic device of FIG. 1 viewed from the lower side 4.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electronic device is composed of a package 1 of a mold resin packing a circuit comprising small parts such as integrated circuits, resistor, capacitor and the like, and a lead 2 of a conductive metal. On one surface 4 of the package 1, concave portions 3 are provided for each of the leads. The surface 4 is to be close to a board such as a printed circuit board.
In a conventional electronic device, each of the leads 2 is bent at three portions and the tip of each lead 2 is fitted in the concave portion 3 provided on the surface 4, whereby the intervals between each of the leads 2 are maintained so as to prevent each of the leads 2 from contacting with the adjacent leads.
In the above described conventional structure, bending each of the leads 2 at three portions and fitting the tips in the respective concave portions 3 are troublesome and there arises a problem that many steps are required for processing.